The Fire Beneath
by kimonogirl5
Summary: will these wolfs ever find peace?


A/N Some of my friends wrote this and wanted others to see if it was any good. please let me know if there are any problems with it!

* * *

_Devilspirit looks at the mountain range in the distance, balanced on a wide tree branch. Wind rustles the leaves and her fur gently. She loved it in trees. You could see farther, while the leaves protected her from the eyes and ears of passerby's. She leaped down silently, and began trudging towards the mountain. There was no time for long breaks. The sun would rise soon, making it easier for her to be spotted unnecessarily. She had to at least get through the open meadow while she still had the cover of darkness._

_Sighing, she wished she could leave her body behind. Her siblings had much easier bodies to carry around. She especially envied those that had hawks or eagles that could easily glide over the terrain. She had been given a wolf body, giving her the responsibility of sneaking through the territories of other wolf packs. Whether it was an honour, or an inconvenience given to her, she didn't know, and didn't need to know. All she knew was that she had an objective, and she would complete it._

_As she walked, she realized how difficult the wind was being. Whatever was ahead would be able to pick up her scent, while she could only smell what was behind her. Hopefully, nothing would encounter her this early in the morning._

A strange scent slipped by Lupa as she trotted along her territory outskirts. She stopped to sniff the air. Aha! There it was again! She bounded towards the scent, long legs carrying her quickly. It had been a while since her daily early morning patrol had contained any action.

She spotted a dark grey wolf in the distance, who was trudging through the meadow with her head down. It looked rather weak and harmless, so she charged at her growling, hoping to scare the intruder off. The she-wolf seemed not to notice until she got within several yards from her. Then, all she did was stay in a submissive posture and growl lightly, still walking slowly. She didn't even acknowledge Lupa's presence. 

That was dull. Wanting more of an interesting reply, Lupa snarled and nipped at the intruder's tail. This evoked nothing but another small growl. The stubborn wolf didn't even slow or stop her broad, leisurely stride. Slightly annoyed, Lupa raised her hackles and stood directly in the wolf's way.

_Devilspirit glared at this annoying wolf. She had no intention of fighting, her body not wanting to expend any energy unnecessarily, but she had to get across. "What's your problem?" she muttered angrily. _

_Her reply was rather predictable._

"_You're intruding."_

"_Yeah…I noticed…"_

"_GET OUT."_

"_Gladly… from the other side…"_

"_Why are you here anyway…?" _

"_Because I smelled water in this territory" Devilspirit lied. Judging by the personality of this wolf, if she revealed her destination, it would be questioned. The dryness of the forest she had emerged from made need for water a convenient excuse._

"_And how did you come by this place?"_

"_Pfft, how am I supposed to know? I come by plenty of territories"_

"_Don't you get chased off a lot?"_

"_Of course…" she muttered, wondering where the tall ginger wolf was going with this._

"_Then why do you bother?"_

"_Bother with what?"_

"_Well, bothering with getting chased, and possibly, if you're unlucky, killed?"_

_Devilspirit chuckles to herself gently, this wolf was so clueless and curious, a rather amusing combination. She probably expected the answer of most other lone wolves. "I have nowhere to go," "It's the only life I know of," or, "I'm tired of pack life" She gives the stranger, who was beginning to become less wary, a simple answer. "It's fun. Sure beats staying in one place your whole life…" It wasn't completely a lie was it? It was true that she didn't choose her lifestyle, but she was content with it._

"_I guess so…but I can't move even if I wanted to. I'm expected to take care of my sisters."_

"_That's your problem" mutters Devilspirit, silently questioning why the strange wolf had also become quite lenient about the fact that Devilspirit was trotting through her territory. Was curiosity getting the better of her judgment?_

_"My sister's are too young to move far too…"_

_"Good for you…" Sarcasm. She really should fix that habit sometime soon._

_"What about you?" The young wolf questioned, rather rudely. "You got a family?" _

_Devilspirit increased her pace a little, now traveling at a gentle lope. It was relieving that the wolf was letting her pass through the territory, but her curiosity was seriously getting on her nerves... Maybe being boring would drive her away. _

"_Nope"_

"_You must have had one once"_

"_Not really…" For some reason, this was one thing Devilspirit wasn't very good at lying about. There was something about making up a fake family history that she just couldn't do. Her answer to the commonly asked "Where's your family" question was usually along of the lines "I don't, and have never had one…" It was better than revealing her true family though. That she was one of the daughters of the Devil. Attempting to change the topic, she hastily added "didn't you say you had sisters to watch?"_

"_To tell the truth…I couldn't care less… Mom probably has them anyway…they're all brats…"_

_Devilspirit rolls her eyes "You must be a great sister." There goes the sarcasm again._

_The wolf smirks "I know, right. So…who are you?"_

_"Nobody…"_

_"I mean your name. What is it?"_

_"It doesn't concern you…"_

_"I asked…WHAT IS IT"_

_Curious, stubborn, and rude. Bad combination. _

"_Spirit…"_

_The she-wolf's attitude lightened up a bit. "I'm Lupa"_

_Devilspirit rolled her eyes. Then, noticing some flattened grass, she asks, slightly nervously, "How many wolves are there exactly in this territory?"_

"_Umm…I never really thought of counting…but we're a pretty big pack. I'm guessing maybe twenty, thirty at the most. They like hanging around in the more forested areas though"_

"_Damn it…how difficult will it be for me to walk through completely unnoticed?"_

_Lupa smirked cockily "pretty difficult, and the pack is the least of your worries"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, we think it's the evil spirit from the Legends, Diablo. It's killed one wolf already, and harmed several." Her voice, strangely, had come down to a mere whisper._

_A slight amusement dances in Devilspirit's dark eyes. "Tell me more" This was interesting. After all these years, Diablo had returned to the first victims beside the great volcano._

"_If you see or hear it, you have to run, or splash holy water over yourself, otherwise it'll torment your soul. Also…You can't talk about it…if it finds out...then…"_

_Well, that explained her whispering._

_Suddenly, an eerie rhyme echoed through the forest. 1-2 Diablo is coming for you... 3-4 better lock your door... 5-6 get your crucifix... 7-8... Better stay up late... 9-10 do it all over again..."_

_Lupa's eyes widen, she glances at Spirit and prepares to bolt. "Run"_

_Devilspirit faces the dark shape appearing behind the trees. Smiling darkly, she greets it "haven't seen you in a while…sis…"_

_Lupa glances at Spirit, panic appearing in her eyes "what did you say? Come on! You want to die!"_

"_I'll catch up…" _

_The stubborn she wolf grabbed her scruff and tried to drag her away. "COME ON!" she growled, between mouthfuls of thick fur._

"_I'm not moving…You still have the choice though."_

_Diablo looked at them, and smiles evilly. _

_Devilspirit never really liked her. Ever since she had been given her consciousness, she had annoyed everyone immensely, acting superior, even though she was slightly weaker than most of Father's other children. Devilspirit had never seen anybody, in their own will, stay around her. Not even Father. Likely in annoyance, he had given her a no body, but a spirit with enough particle energy to be able to touch…and kill. It resembled none of the creatures on Earth, but was its own unique form. After setting foot on Earth for the first time, 1300 years ago, her stuck up attitude had tormented Wolf packs. She had created a legend of herself. _

_Her eyes began to glow, and black smoke began to appear around Devilspirit and Lupa. This obviously sent Lupa charging off into the bushes, like any mortal wolf with a scrap of logic in their mind._

"_You wouldn't dare kill me…."Devilspirit growled, smirking. The strange smoke weakening her mortal body only slightly. "Father wouldn't approve…"_

_She heard the sinister voice of her little sister "I really don't care…Father's orders are really quiet pathetic…" Then, the eerie, mutated body of Diablo lunged at her._

A good distance away from that terrifying confrontation, Lupa rests behind a thick, sturdy tree trunk, panting, "That crazy wolf…she must be suicidal…" However she found herself creeping back towards the scene. Her curiosity screamed at her to hurry up, while her fear of Diablo cautioned her to forget Spirit and flee. Quietly, she crept as close as she could to get a good view, safely peeking through the leaves and flowers of several Rhododendron plants. 

She watched as Diablo lunged at Spirit, who just stood there and held her ground, growling and…talking? Lupa couldn't hear much from her position, but she made out "pathetic…kill you…." That idiot. Of course it was pathetic to try and kill Diablo. It was a demon created by Father to destroy this world! Lupa shook her head, muttering to herself quietly, and then…

Spirit collapsed. It was very sudden. She didn't groan, howl, or even sigh before it happened. One second she was smirking, and the next, she was on the ground, unconscious. Lupa stared at the body. It was lying there unmoving…but still breathing. 

Suddenly, a piercing scream thundered through Lupa's sensitive ears, sending shivers down her spine. Diablo was writhing on the ground. Suddenly, it leaped up! In fury, it flailed its arms in the air, trying to attack...something…or someone perhaps, but she saw nothing there. One of the wild movements sent Spirit's unconscious body flying in Lupa's direction, crashing into a tree, and tumbling to the ground, but Diablo didn't seem to notice. Instead, after giving off one last deafening screech, it collapsed, and slowly disappeared into the air.

Lupa stayed still, almost afraid to breathe. She couldn't believe it…but she had just seen it. Diablo had died. Suddenly remembering Spirit, she rushed over to where she was lying under a tree, and nudged her side with her nose. "You okay…?" 

Spirit opened her eyes slowly, glared at Lupa, and growled…no, probably groaned softly, "I just encountered a demon from Hell, I'm perfectly fine…" Lupa growled at this sarcastic comment. Even near-death experience hadn't changed this intruder's grumpy, snobby, annoying attitude. Unbelievable! 

And then there was also the fact that she was still alive! How was it possible! Something or someone had just killed Diablo, a great, legendary demon, at such a perfect timing! If such force existed, why not earlier, when it had killed her friend's Uncle, and wounded 2 of the pack Elders? 

There was something unusual about this wolf, and she was determined to find out what.

These thoughts were still repeating themselves in Lupa's head when Spirit slowly, with great effort, got back onto her feet and began limping away. Lupa followed. "What happened back there…? How are you still alive?"

Spirit's answer was prompt. "You think I know? I was knocked out half the time"

There was no emotion in her voice, except for the slight annoyance that was always there. Why wasn't she surprised? If Lupa had been in her situation, she would have had heaps of questions.

"You're lying…" she muttered. It was the only explanation. Spirit was hiding something.

"Hmm? Why would I lie?" 

"What do you think…?" Lupa growled

Spirit replies coldly "I think…that you're nothing but an annoying wolf that won't stop poking your nose into my business."

Lupa smiles to herself. This wolf was fun, even though it was probably against her intentions. At least she didn't go wild and turn violent when she was talked to, unlike her own pack members. They were always too busy to casually talk, and due to their short patience, it wasn't a good idea to persist. Besides, chatting with Spirit was interesting, especially now that there was some mystery surrounding her. 

Spirit limps onward, traveling in a steady direction. 

"So…" Lupa muttered, trying to think of a question to break the silence "Where you heading?"

"Why are you following?" Spirit replied harshly

"Dunno…" she muttered, pawing at the grass. She glanced at Spirit. Her limp was much more noticeable. "Maybe…you should rest that leg…especially after…" She shudders, remembering Diablo

"I need to get somewhere…" There was definitely something suspicious about this wolf. After all this, and she still went on. What could be so important? Perhaps she had family..? No. She had said she didn't have any. Maybe she was lying?

"Where?" Lupa questioned. Stubbornness ran in the family.

Another growl from the dark grey wolf "Better that you don't know…"

"Why?" Lupa smiled, realizing how annoying she was being.

"You're persistent…"

Lupa giggled at the comment, and watched as the grey wolf walked faster, and limped harder. The injury on her leg was quite obvious. Another silence. 

"Well, if you don't want to tell me where you're going, where did you come from?"

"Nowhere…"

"You have to come from somewhere. You couldn't have just appeared."

The broad answer probably meant she was hiding something. Lupa pawed at the grey wolf's side. Sprit winced. Oops, she maybe shouldn't have done that… 

"Why are you asking…It doesn't concern you."

Lupa sighed. She was becoming duller and duller. "Just curious…"

Lupa suddenly stopped, upon smelling her pack's territorial markings. She looked at Spirit, who was a little ahead. No way a territory marking was going to give that wolf a break from her! Lupa ran to catch up with Limpy. Limpy! She'd call Spirit Limpy for a while. 

Devilspirit looks up at the mountain path. Lupa could tell she needed to climb up there.

DevilSpirit sighs and leans against a tree

Lupa "what's up there?"

DevilSpirit "it's near your territory, I expected you to know"

Lupa "no, I don't scout this area"

DevilSpirit "that's good to hear…"

Lupa stares at the wolf "WHATS UP THERE" she growled deeply.

DevilSpirit slowly lies down beside the tree, closing her eyes and breathing deeply "just leave me alone..." she whispers weakly. It was almost a whimper

Lupa "why, what's wrong..." she said as tears began to form in her eyes

DevilSpirit "go away..."she whispered harshly…

Lupa starts sobbing with her head up and tears going everywhere, it splats Spirit in her face which makes her cry more

DevilSpirit glares at Lupa "what the hell is wrong with you…?"

Lupa sniffles "I... wanted to come with you"...

DevilSpirit whips around and snarls loudly "WHY!"

Lupa "I LIKE YOU!" she said as her lower lip curled into a scared face

DevilSpirit lunges forward and attacks Lupa "Get away from me!" she growled, then ran up the hill, her bad leg causing her to run in bumpy, uncomfortable looking gait.

Lupa. Walks slowly behind curious of what's up there...

DevilSpirit looks back and growls "stop following me..."

Lupa. "I'm not following you, I'm walking in the same direction" she takes a step and passes her easily

DevilSpirit rolls her eyes and keeps walking

Rat "uh... why are you following the scary wolf?"

DevilSpirit smirks at the rat with an evil glare upon hearing that comment

Lupa. "IM NOT FOLLOWING HER! I'M WALKING IN THE SAEM DIRECTION!"

Rat "OK OK!" he squeaked as he covered his ears

Just then a hawk swooped down and caught the art in his talons

DevilSpirit rears up and scratches the hawk, tearing one of its wings

DevilSpirit mutters "too little rats and rabbits...too many predators..."

Rat "you do care!" he squeaks"

DevilSpirit growls at ratty "it's just my job..."

Rat "your my guard?" he stared at her with blank eyes. His smile brightened "COOL!"

DevilSpirit rolls her eyes "of course not... It's complicated..."

Rat: "aww"

DevilSpirit realizes she had said too much, hoping that Lupa didn't notice the significance of that conversation

DevilSpirit looks over the volcano and sees a small shape "what's that...?"

Lupa. Looks over the volcano "um... it... looks like a pup!" she barked

DevilSpirit sighs and passes out, to get a better look in flight

Lupa. "Ahh! Not again!" she screams and looks at the body

DevilSpirit flies down and lands beside Dawn "you lost?"

Dawn looks up "... uh y-y-yeah" she wimpered

DevilSpirit sighs and rolls her eyes. Noticing the colours of her fur, she asks "are you from the pack south of here...?"

Dawnbelly "um yeah how do you know that?"

Ratty quivers

Ratty jumps off of Lupa's head and over to the wolf... he pokes her side and says "you ok?"

Lupa. Ratty lifts her eyelid slowly

DevilSpirit ignores Dawn's question, and points up "go that way..."

Dawnbelly "wait who are you?"

Lupa. Ratty "AHH!" he jumped back as he saw a blank nothingness

DevilSpirit turns around "someone you should have tried to eat..." she lied, and flies back up, the direction she pointed in.

DevilSpirit swoops down, and lands back into her body

Lupa. Ratty stands there as the wolf gets up

DevilSpirit stand up and shakes the dust off her fur "sorry did I faint again...?"

Dawnbelly "worried of what's to come Dawn started chasing the way the raven had pointed happy and scared"

DevilSpirit looks down "looks like the pup is heading in our direction..."

Lupa. Sees a small figure running her way and squints her eyes towards the pup...

Dawnbelly "Dawn stops to catch her breath and looks on further to only see two other wolfs... happy she starts running again while the figures start becoming clearer."

Lupa. "Dawn?" she said happily

DevilSpirit looks over at Lupa and the rat and asks "Do you happen to know the last time this volcano opened...?"

Dawnbelly "LUPA?" even more excited and even more happy she listened to the raven she started running even faster ramming into Lupa she didn't care how hard it was she was just so happy to see her sister.

Lupa. "DAWN!" she smiled and ran towards her, she nuzzled her as she plopped down on her

DevilSpirit slowly walks away from the happy scene, along the rim of the old, dormant, and possibly extinct volcano

Lupa. "I ... really don't know" she said looking at her go down the volcano

Dawnbelly "should we go and fallow?

Lupa. "c'mon..." she nodded

DevilSpirit sighs and stops, knowing that she wouldn't find an entrance here

Lupa. "Shh..."

Lupa. Runs down the mountain with the rat on her head and Dawn in her mouth

Lupa. Runs into devil

DevilSpirit lies down to rest her body, and tries to find another volcano with her soul

Lupa. "Oouuf." Lupa. Looks down at the wolf... 6.6

Dawnbelly all confused about what happened she just stares and wonders.

DevilSpirit perches on her body and looks at the random crowd around me, then realizes that she could be seen by the pup and mutters "oh shit.." under her breath

DevilSpirit wonders what to do now. It would be disastrous if the pup saw her go into the body

Rat looks down at the small pup and says "who's that..?"

Dawn notices the raven "hey, forgot to thank you for helping me find my way. Thank youuu"

Lupa looks down at the pup and smiles "um... Hun... who are you talking to?"

DevilSpirit looks at Dawn "pretend I'm not here" she whispers, her beak unmoving, but a voice echoing in Dawn's head nevertheless

Dawn "umm...sure Raven...but...why?"

Lupa "what's with this raven stuff?... everyone's been talking about ravens..."

Lupa "first spot, now you?"

Dawn looks at Lupa with a confused look "its right there"

Lupa "um.. Where?" she looks at where the raven should be..

DevilSpirit sighs "listen pup...I'll show you a magic trick"

Dawn "rright thereeee" She turns to the raven "cool! Okay!"

DevilSpirit "alright, now, turn around and close your eyes, then count to 5, and I'll disappear"

DevilSpirit slips into body when Dawn turns around

Lupa looks at the wolf get up and gets confused...

Lupa "what's with the black outs?"

DevilSpirit "umm...I have...a condition...sorry..." Well, that wasn't completely a lie..."

Lupa, "ok.."

Dawn "WOW! She actually disappeared! COOL!"

DevilSpirit looks down at Dawn "who disappeared?" she asked, pretending not to know anything

Dawn "Oh you're okay now! Well, there was this raven...HEY! Her voice is kinda similar to yours!"

Devilspirit "I have a similar voice to your imaginary friend?"

Dawn "It was there!" She turns to Lupa

Dawn- "Lupa.. That wolf sounds like the raven I saw!"

Lupa looks down at Dawn "what raven?"

DevilSpirit "pups have quite the imagination these days" she smiles

Dawn- "the raven was sitting on the wolf when she was knocked out.."

DevilSpirit crouches down at Dawn and smiles "don't let your imagination take over you" but glares at her subtly with an icy glare

Lupa "Spirit, Diablo died..." she glared at the wolf "what happened..."

DevilSpirit "I was unconscious, how am I supposed to know... Besides, if something did happen, there were traces of Holy water on my fur that could have caused it"

Dawn gulps

Lupa "a few drops of holy water couldn't kill a minion.." she shakes her head and looked down Dawn "what raven?"

Dawn- "there was a white raven sitting on spirit... it led me out of the volcano.." she shuttered and runs up Lupa's leg trying to get on her back

Lupa helps little Dawn up on her back and glares at spirit "what raven..?"

DevilSpirit shrugs and turns away

Lupa "I know that you know what that raven is doing here... and I wanna know!"

DevilSpirit sighs and looks at Lupa sadly "You can't know..."

Dawn- looks down at the volcano floors and sees white birds flooding the ground…

Lupa "why is that!" she growled and leaped a step forward closer

DevilSpirit "The gods don't want you to..." she whispered

Lupa "the gods? Are you serious?" she said with a confused face. Ratty came running out of the bushes and climbs on Dawns head who was on Lupa's head.

DevilSpirit "yeah...you know too much already...you should go..."

Dawn- looks over at Spirit "NO WAY! This is fun!"

Dawn- "and look! Down there!" she pointed her paw to the bottom of the volcano "they look like the raven!"

DevilSpirit sighs, "What's so fun about this place... This is the same spot that caused so many deaths 40 years ago..."

Dawn- "well, it's an adventure!" she smiled

Lupa "wait, did you say 40 years ago? How would you know something about 40 years ago..?"

DevilSpirit realizes her mistake, and quickly covers it up, almost flawlessly. She was used to this "I heat stories of course...Don't your pack elders pass down stories?"

Dawn- "YEA HOW!" she said playfully, she was bored

Lupa "heard stories form whom? You said you never had a family.."

Dawn- "YEA WHOME!" Lupa glares at Dawn who has just yelled in her ear.

DevilSpirit sits looking down at the volcano and whispers, almost unheard "curiosity kills the cat..."

Lupa "we want to know.." she said with a pleading voice

Dawn- "YEA WE WA!-" Lupa cuts her off by placing a paw on her nose, tired of her parrot like repetitions

DevilSpirit watches as the spirit at the center of the crater became aware of the presence of mortals "run..."

Lupa "what...?" she said shaking her head

DevilSpirit growls louder "run"

Dawn- "we should... go.." she said to Lupa

Lupa "no, not till she tells me"

Lupa "tell me!" she growled.

DevilSpirit growls harshly "you're gonna die if you don't run.."

Lupa "TELL ME!"

DevilSpirit watches the trees and plants begin to whither from the huge flock of death "look down..."

Dawn- "Lupa!" she said as the trees start withering.

Lupa "what?" she said as her head tilted down

DevilSpirit grabs Lupa by the scruff and tosses her a few meters down the rocky path

DevilSpirit growls at Dawn "follow her"

Dawn hears the sinister flapping of wings and runs faster, fearing to look back

Lupa "hey!" she yelped and looks back "you can push me you little ... WOLF!" she limps back to Spirit, who annoyingly, had fainted again

Dawn- "LUPA! c'mon!"

Dawn- growls a squeaky growl and runs over to Lupa with Ratty bumping along as the pup jumps over rocks.

Lupa opens the wolf's eyelid to make her wake up "C'mon! What...in the world…" she said as her words faded off, seeing the pupil less eyes in the unconscious wolf

Dawn- "LUPA!" she screamed as the ravens flew around her

Lupa "BAH!" she growled and pulled the body downhill.

Nemamiah ran up the hill "Lupa! Run! Fast! I sense an evil force coming from the volcano!"

Lupa "what are you talking about!" she said as she pulled Spirit down hill

Nemamiah yelled "Forget her!" as he notices the unconscious body 'HURRY UP!"

Lupa "NO!" she growled and yanked her half way on her back, and trots down hill, "man this wolf is heavy..." she runs up to Dawn and nudges her along "GO!"

Dawn shutters as the white ravens get closer, Nemamiah come running alongside them

DevilSpirit flies down, noticing that it was the body the other realizes that was being stolen

DevilSpirit flies back into her body and bites Lupa "what the hell!" she growled

Lupa "OW! You passes out!" and he made me leave!" points to Nemamiah

DevilSpirit growls, noticing the priest "I'll be fine..."

Dawn "LUPA!" she screamed as the ravens circled them

DevilSpirit "you might not be..."

Dawn Ratty hides his face under the pup's fur

Nemamiah "DAMN YOU FOUL DEMON! YOU SET HER UP!"

Lupa "what are you talking about" she shakes her head Spirit and Nemamiah

Dawn- runs away in fear noticing that the ravens are flying lower and lower

Nemamiah "GET AWAY FROM THAT DEMON, ITS A TRAP" he growled "RUN"

Lupa "what demon!" she looks around

DevilSpirit turns and trots back up the hill, ignoring you all

Nemamiah "she works for the Devil...she was trying to get you killed, hurry up, I sense the evil spirit strengthening themselves"

Lupa looks at the wolf run back up the hill and sighs.

Nemamiah "COME ON! GO GO GO!"

Nemamiah charges down the hill in fear

Surprised at the Fear in Nemamiah's eyes, which were usually calm and kind, she follow him down to the pack

DevilSpirit stands on the rim of the great volcano, morning sunshine streaming through her fur. Seeing her father after all this time had lightened her mood, but now she had to get through the same territory again, probably with everyone trying to kill her

Lupa sits under a big tree thinking with Dawn half asleep at her side, Ratty curls up in Dawns fluffy fur

DevilSpirit sighs and leaps into a tree, leaving her body there so she could scout the best path to take

Dawn- yawns and cuddles the smelly rat and opens her eyes, she stares at the raven that showed her a magic trick in the distance

DevilSpirit spots a group of old wolves confering near a tree, probably discussing the events of yesterday. She perches and eavesdropps "If she's seen again, make sure she doesn't escape alive..." "what if she's got more evil power than we think" "Aggh...I dunno...but The Lord wouldn't let the Devil kill us like this..."

Dawn- sences a ghostley presance, she glares at the volcano above, she starts sniffling and just stares at the volcano untill shes spoken to.

Lupa "she saved me though, how could she be evil..." she shakes her head lightly

DevilSpirit flies around some more, and relised in dismay that wolves were scouting everywhere

Nemamiah Wings approaches Lupa "are you alright...? I hope yesterday didn't shock you too much..."

Lupa stares at the volcano in shock, "oh course not o.O"

Nemamiah sits down beside Lupa "This is why you avoid strangers...You never know who they are... I hope you learned a lesson... "

Lupa lied "she seemed nice…kinda…"

Nemamiah growls "unfortunately...most of them are good actors too..."

Lupa "I mean she even tried to lead us away.. as if to protect us..or she was annoyed…but..either way"

Dawn starts walking up the volcano in search of Spirit

Nemamiah growled "whatever they do, they always have evil intentions behind them...don't trust wolves that you don't know... DAWN! Where do you think you're going!"

Dawn- "I need to pee!" she lied. her hind legs squeezed together "PLEASE!" she cried out

Nemamiah "go in the other direction. Stay as far away from that mountain as possible..."

Dawn- "umm…okay…" she said walking behind a bush, she waited untill Nemamiah looked away and she ran up the volcano and scouting for the wolf

Lupa "whats with you? You're losing your temper…" she turned to Nemamiah

Nemamiah sighs "its a dangerous time...I worry about the pack…"

Lupa "well... what's with Spirit? You know her?"

Nemamiah "who?"

Lupa "spirit"

Nemamiah "Who's that...?" he asked, with a puzzled expression

Lupa "so you don't know her...? The wolf …The black one…with the raven marking on her back..."

Nemamiah perked up, anger flashing in his eyes "SHE HAD A RAVEN MARKING? The raven is a favoured animal of the devil! Don't you see? She was leading you up to the volcano, where there were evil spirits gathering! She wanted to kill you! How could you be so oblivious?"

Lupa "UUG!" she growled and runs up the mountain where Dawn is.

Nemamiah blocked her path, growling at her "Don't you dare take the side of a devil..."

Lupa "then how could you judge a wolf by its coat? I mean that is part of OUR rule!"

DevilSpirit "It was a RAVEN! And besides, how do you explain her destroying Diablos and surviving those spirits!"

Lupa "exactly! She killed Diablo! DIABLOS! maybe she's a protector!:

Nemamiah "THERE'S NO WAY THATS POSSIBLE! Devils are nothing but bloodthirsty, it's more likely they tried to kill each other out of their demon instinct!"

Lupa growled, "whatever..." she said as she tried to push him aside

Nemamiah growls harshly "I will NOT have someone in our pack trusting a demon!"

Lupa looks down and mutters "leave me alone Nemamiah Wings…."

Nemamiah "growls and calls to several other wolves around her "Keep an eye on her...She sides with a devil..."

Lupa growls at a the wolves staring at her, she shoves her way through them and sits by a tree, they watched her as she stared into the distance of the volcano, wondering….

DevilSpirit flies back into her body, having no idea how she's get through the territory. Halfway up the mountain, she spots Dawn, walking alone

Dawn- a minute or two later, Dawn reaches the top panting, she sighs and goes into the Devil's rocky and evil entrance... she looks around and feels a chill, but doesn't spot a raven like usually does

DevilSpirit flies back into her body and leaps down from the tree; trotting over to Dawn she questions "running off again?"

Dawn- jumps back being spooked by the wolf, "y-yes.. i came to find you! they said if your seen again, they'll kill you!"

DevilSpirit rolls her eyes "figured that much... "

Dawn- "oh…um…sorry...for bothering you then…" she said with a sniffle. The large black wolf was fairly intimidating.

DevilSpirit looked down "you really shouldn't be alone out of your territory..."

Dawn- "yes, well I don't much care for my pack or territory, even that, I hate being a pup…"

DevilSpirit sighs "well, you realize you could run into someone dangerous… Like all those evil things that come from the volcano"

Dawn glares up at the wolf and walks past her looking down at the lava beneath…

DevilSpirit sighs "oh come on...shouldn't you be running in fear or something...?"

Dawn- "shouldn't you?" she looked back at her

DevilSpirit smirked "really? And where to?"

Dawn "to your family." she said with a young sweet voice, unknowing of the fact that Spirit didn't have one.

DevilSpirit sighs "My objective...is not going to my family..."

Dawn- "why not?" she tilted her head and sat down eager for a good story

DevilSpirit sighs again "You're just like your sister..."

Dawn- "I get that a lot" she smiled

DevilSpirit "Listen kid...just go back, and pretend you never saw me... They're gonna start looking for you soon, and they'll probably think I kidnapped you or something..."

Dawn- starts walks down the volcano slowly making sure she doesnt trip and fall down the big mountain

DevilSpirit watches as the pup descended down the path. She leaped back into the tree and laid her head down. Perhaps she should wait a few days, when the pack's fear had died down a bit

Nemamiah "WHERE'S DAWN!"

Lupa looks around and states simply "why are you so concerned about us?" she said glaring at Nemamiah

Angel swings around "SOMEONE COULD HAVE DIED. YESTERDAY" he growled

Lupa "yeah…I suppose…"

Nemamiah whirls around and growls "How can you say that so lightly...you're becoming a devil..."

Lupa "A devil... so, if I'm murderous and uncaring, why would I try to save someone from being murdered by a pack of wolves... and if I was a devil…why do I care about my sister, Spirit... and many others. Answer that.

Nemamiah growls quietly "You're trying to help a devil..."

_Lupa mutters angrily "I don't care.." she said with her head up and her ears back.._

Nemamiah stares at Lupa and backs away in disbelief "Get…out… You're not one of us anymore..traitor…"

Lupa walks past Nemamiah growling, she was a bit taller, but not as experienced as him in fighting though. Lupa started up the mountain with the wind blowing, feeling betrayed and alone.

Nemamiah walks slowly away, still shaken at the revelation

Dawn freezes as she spots her sister, and charges up the volcano, hoping to avoid getting grounded "AH" she screams as she hides under Spirit's tail

DevilSpirit looks down at Dawn "...what...are you doing?"

Dawnbelly "hiding i dont want lupa to see me with you..."

DevilSpirit rolls her eyes, "yeah...and behind my tail is the perfect hiding spot..."

Lupa reaches the top, she stares at Spirit "though you should know, they're trying to kill you Spirit"

DevilSpirit "Figures...what did they tell you..."

Lupa "if your ever seen by the pack again, they'll kill you.."

DevilSpirit "I mean...what they told you about me..."

Lupa glares blankly at Spirit and finally blurt out some words ""your a devil.""

DevilSpirit sits down and stares at Lupa with a slightly sad expression "you believe them?" She asks quietly, trying to see if she could act her way out

Lupa "pfft, pftt no.. how could I- Yea, basicley"

DevilSpirit sighs "I get that a lot..." She looked down and then pushed Dawn towards Lupa with her tail. "by the way...I think this is yours"

Dawnbelly shivers and looks down, worried about how Lupa would react to her running away alone and without permission to a dangerous area.

Lupa smiled down at her "Good thing you came. We're leaving the pack kid."

DevilSpirit looks at lupa "what?"

Dawnbelly "REALLYYY!" THATS GREAT! are we all going to live with Spirit? are we going ot find a new home? whats going to happen now?"

DevilSpirit takes a step back "are you crazy...?"

Lupa looked down at the pup, and up at Spirit "we've been kiced out of the pack. Besides, you said yourself, beats staying in one place your whole life

Dawnbelly "answer meeeee!"

DevilSpirit looks at Dawn with annoyance, "No, maybe, and I don't know. Good enough?"

Dawnbelly looks down and pouts a bit "For now…" she muttered. she looks from lupa to spirit and back wandering.

Lupa shakes her head and looks down at the volcano core "What's down there Spirit…don't lie to me…Devil"

DevilSpirit sighs "if you know what a volcano is...It should make sense..."

DevilSpirit "If you're familiar with the legends...you know that Father prefers the basement of this world..."

Lupa "so, the pack wasnt lieing"

Lupa "you ARE a devil"

DevilSpirit looks at Lupa with sad eyes "You know enough...leave me alone..."

Lupa "TELL ME" she growled taking a few steps closer to Spirit.

DevilSpirit growls back "what else could you possibly want to know"

Lupa "whatever you could possibly tell me" she smiled, looked down at Dawn who was staring into the lava.

DevilSpirit starts to walk away from Lupa "I can tell you plenty...but then you'd know too much"

DevilSpirit "You have your own beliefs of what you wish to think of Father... follow those beliefs, and that's all you should need to know" [knowing that, the truth would be covered up anyway]

Lupa sighs and starts walking down the rocky volcano patch [towards the open rift]

DevilSpirit growls and blocks the path in front of Lupa "Where do you think you're going..."

Lupa Dawn "where are you going Lupa!" she shouted

DevilSpirit sighs and collapses onto the ground, soaring over to the rift, ordering it closed as Lupa stood within 40 yards "that was too close..." she sighed to herself

Lupa swings around upon hearing the wolf collapse. She rolls her eyes, used to it now and annoyed. Ignoring the sight, she turns around, surprised to see the rift closing. How was it that, every time this wolf collapses, something happened. Like Diablo suddenly dying, the sudden appearance of Dawn, and now, a huge volcano rift closing. She walks towards the unconscious wolf.

"Get up you pathetic wolf…" she mutters rudely, while poking at her sides

Lupa "LUPA! Look! The raven's back!" she smiled and pranced around playfully

Dawn looks down at the wolf, poking her sides "Hey! You never told me that story!" she shouted to Spirit

DevilSpirit glides around, fully aware of the pup's eyes on her. Circling around the pup, she whispered and smiled, "wanna close your eyes again?"

Dawn "OK!"

Dawn puts her paws over her head

Dawn pokes her eye out to see the magic trick

DevilSpirit glides back into her body, unaware of the pup's little trick

Dawn watches in disbelief..but she had seen it

DevilSpirit opens my eyes and gets up slowly, ignoring Lupa's rudeness

Dawn "YOU'RE THE RAVEN!" she exclaimed, and runs over to Lupa

DevilSpirit thinks to herself "oh...shizzz..." and looks down at Dawn "what raven?"

Lupa "yes, what raven…?"

Dawn "you" she tilted her head and smiles

DevilSpirit smiled "I know nothing about a raven, but the pup has quite the imagination, eh?"

Lupa "tell me…" [Half of the things she said to Spirit were variations of this line….]

DevilSpirit rolls her eyes "You trust an imaginative pup over me?" A pathetic attempt, but there wasn't much else she could do. Denying it completely wasn't getting her anywhere…"

Lupa "pfft, woulden't you?" she smirked and picked up Dawn by her scruff.

Devilspirit smiles darkly "Why of course, who else is as trustworthy as me"

Lupa "a rock.." she rolled her eyes and walked up the path.

DevilSpirit sighed and followed. Not because she wanted to, but because she was, unfortunately, going the same way

Lupa "why are you following me" she said without looking back

DevilSpirit "do you see any other path leading out of here?"

Lupa smirks "why dont you turn into a raven and fly away"

Lupa Dawn giggles

DevilSpirit rolls her eyes "When did you get the assumption that I could do that? It's not like you've ever seen me..."

Lupa "I trust my sister…unlike you who doesn't seem to trust anyone"

DevilSpirit smiles "Fair enough...but it's not that simple..."

Lupa "how so?" she looked back without turing her head

DevilSpirit takes a chance to bound ahead of Lupa, using a rock to go around the path "not in the mood to explain.." she muttered as she trotted around the rim of the volcano

Lupa speeds up to follow closely behind the wolf "explain please"

DevilSpirit smirks "wolves can't fly"

Lupa, knowing that she'd have to push harder for answers, kept following

DevilSpirit sits down and looks down over the valley. The sun was stronger now, and her black coat absorbed the uncomfortable heat.

Lupa walks upto Spirit and sits down, she drops Dawn down in her lap.

DevilSpirit sits quietly thinking about what Father had told her last night. Still too many rabbits, and most rats and mice had not been able to compete. The orders were to keep the wolf and fox population high, kill any rabbits seen, and try to keep predators from getting at the smaller prey. Might as well start working now

"is it me...or have rats begun to taste disgusting lately..."

Lupa "I guess" she said quietly…not really thinking about the question. Laying her head on her paws and watching the valley, she watches as the birds danced across the sky. Her eyelids became heavy as she dozed off with Dawn in her lap.

Dawn looks up at Spirit "can you tell me a story?" she said as she snuggles into spirit's side. "Pleaseee?"

DevilSpirit looks down at the little pup, feeling nervous. Nothing had really cuddled into her side before "what kind of story?" she muttered quietly.

Lupa "something about adventure!" she smiled.

DevilSpirit sighed "you want to hear about the Legends?"

Lupa "awesome!" she whispered loudly, trying not to wake her sister.

Devilspirit began her story, a story known by every wolf on this world.

"Once upon a time, when an unknown power created the universe, two wandering souls found the land we call the Earth. These souls used their power to create more souls, and put them in the bodies they found on the earth, breathing life in to them. This is how we're here right now, because of the Spirit's we call Mother and Father."

Dawn looked up at Spirit and whispered loudly, "MORE! MORE!" she cried as she snuggled up a little more and cuddled her tail, "how did mother and father behind enemies?"

Dawn "no." she shakes her head slowly "no on ever told me"

DevilSpirit looked down at the pup. "you're just saying that because you want me to repeat more" she smiled

Dawn's lip curled and some tears appeared in her eyes.

DevilSpirit smiled "alright..alright..." Father had always said "Mother's morals are built into you, but remember, don't let them get in the way of balancing this world" It was true, she's feel incredibly guilty if she made a little pup cry, and it's not the wolf population was too high anyway.

"_Well, at first, everything was fine. Mother made the plants and animals grow, and reproduce, until the world was filled with different creatures. Of course, these creatures had to eat, and, the great force who had built the bodies had made some animals eat plants, and predators, like us wolves, to eat those animals. Mother cherished all the life, and felt horrified when it was destroyed, but she knew it was necessary, and wished that all her creatures lived a great life, before they were needed to nourish another species_. " she paused, wondering whether she should tell the pup the version she knew as true, or the version every other wolf believed in.

Dawn "keep going" she smiled, looking fairly content curled up in between Devilspirit and her tail.

DevilSpirit sighed, thinking it was better to go along with what the other wolves knew.

"_Father became jealous of these creatures. Mother spent a lot less time with him, now that all these creatures had come to be. He stormed the earth, and created Volcano eruptions, Earthquakes, tornadoes, and windstorms. His jealousy and greed drove him to insanity, wishing death upon all of his children, and causing the earth to rebel against its inhabitants. This is how they began to fight. Mother did all she could to protect her children, while Father continued storming. After a while, he exhausted himself, so he gave all his children a disease. This disease is called Death. This is why, eventually, we all die. Sometimes, when Father regains his energy, he will still create a storm, earthquake, or something, to try to destroy the life on Earth_."

_The words were spoken quietly, as the lies frustrated her soul._

_"Wow! Really?" she heard the pup exclaim._

_"oh come on...I know you know this. It's the story shared at every full moon"_

_"I just like stories" Devilspirit smiled at the pup. Typical kid._

_"Sure...anyway, I should get going..."_

_"Where?" And just like her sister too…_

_"Nowhere in particular, but I have to get moving. As soon as your sister wakes up, I doubt she'd let me go anywhere."_

_Dawn giggles "True" _

_"Just stay with your sister till she wakes up," Devilspirit called back as she began to trot off, "don't go wandering by yourself again"_

_Lupa Dawn "but…but…"_

_"Just wake her up if you get bored, but give me some time to get away, ok?" She hoped the pup would agree. _

_Dawn hesitated for a second, but agreed reluctantly "mm…fine…"_

_DevilSpirit trotted through the forest stealthily, freezing at every snap of a twig she heard. Knowing the typical impatience of puppies, she quickened her pace a little. Her dark fur blended well with the shadows, as she slipped through the shade of trees and large bushes. A rustle. She stopped, sniffed the air, and found nothing. If someone was there, he or she was downwind. From the corner of her eye, she sees a large white wolf slowly lift his head. She watches silently, and, when he glanced in another direction, she leapt into the welcoming arms of a nearby tree. _

_An amulet...there was an amulet on his neck. The typical wood and vine one that mother's prophets wore. From the tree, she could see it clearly. He was dangerous to her. Devilspirit stayed in the tree, waiting patiently for him to leave, but he just stood there, sniffing and looking around. Just before he trotted off, closer to the volcano she heard him growl loudly "I will find you if it's the last thing I do!" _

_After he left, DevilSpirit snuck onwards, deeper into the territory. There was the river, she was getting closer. She glanced left and right, before leaving the cover of the trees, then charged over the log crossing the river. She quickly buried herself in a bush on the other side, hoping nobody had seen her. She waited too long._

_As she crouched in the bushes, she saw in dismay that several wolves had found her paw prints on the wet river mud, and they were beginning to cross. As she watched them from their hiding spot, she tried to figure out what to do next. Her best chance was to make a run for it, before they called for more wolves. If she stayed, they'd find her easily. Dodging around trees and crashing through small bushes, she made a run for it, aware of the growling and barking of wolves chasing her. _

Lupa wakes up and notices that Spirit is gone, she gets up and sniffs her tracks, they lead down to the forest.

Lupa Dawn scurries behind her high and alert.

Lupa runs down the end of the volcano with her paws hurting, she sees Nemamiah come out of the forest; she looked left and right in panic. Damn… "If I run he'll see me, if I stop, he'll see me." she threw Dawn in a bush so she wouldn't get caught. Dawn grunted as she was tossed roughly into a soft bush

DevilSpirit /Nemamiah spots Lupa and growls gently "What are you doing here... Change your mind about that devil?"

Lupa "never..." she growled and walks past him with her ears back..

DevilSpirit /Nemamiah mutters "Then why are you still here" as he followed

Lupa "I... I don't believe that's any of you problems..

Lupa:"

Lupa she said as she picked up Dawn and into the woods

Nemamiah "yes it is...you're intruding"

Lupa "well, I'm leaving..." she said as she kept walking and did not look back

Nemamiah "DAWN! Lupa, you can't just take Dawn, she's part of the pack"

Dawn "SHUUT IT!" she said while swing around by her scruff

Nemamiah stares in amazement at Dawn "well...you're becoming more and more like your sister everyday... You can't seriously trust that Devil..."

Lupa "like she said "SHUT IT!""

Dawn "yes! She's really nice! And she tells stories"

Nemamiah growls as he turns and walks away angrily "That damn devil...turning our own against us..."

Lupa "Stories?" she asks as she watches Nemamiah walk off

Dawn "She told me the Legend of Mother and Father. She's better at storytelling than Nemamiah. He made it seem so boring" [how did this pup get her to do that…she has this horrible grumpy attitude towards me]

_She wasn't fast enough. Her wolf body was already worn from climbing the mountain yesterday, and her pursuers knew the rough terrain better. She soon found herself on the ground trying to ward of several wolves nipping at her, until the large white wolf from before came up and told them to hold her still. Panting, and fallen on the ground, with 2 wolves holding her down, she was helpless when the purity of holy water drained her soul, and the sting of ivy nipped at her wounds._

_Her body felt enveloped in fire. Not the gentle warmth of the fire she associated with Father's presence, but a harsh agonizing fire. She closed her eyes and growled softly, clenching her teeth to remain quiet, yet failing to suppress the uncontrollable shivering. Dark, sticky, blood trickled slowly down her cheek, oozing out from her eyes. One cough yielded a mouthful of the same sickening substance. She lay still, breathing heavily. Father's followers were not expected to panic or scream in times of pain. It was an unspoken rule of honour. _

"_Be gone demon…" The large white wolf mutters "You've already turned 2 of us against their own pack, and now, you shall harm us no more…" With her last spark of energy, Devilspirit snarled loudly and lunged at Nemamiah, then charged through the crowd of wolves. Her vision was blurring, and she was dizzy. She heard the white wolf mutter "Leave her be…she'll die in pain…just like everyone she's killed…" With that, he walked away, pack members following._

_Devilspirit collapsed between the roots of a sturdy oak tree, longing to be high up, surrounded by the singing of the leaves. Her breath was raspy, and a surge of dark, unnatural blood heaved from her throat with every cough. Slowly drifting away from consciousness, she knew that her soul was dying with her body this time. Her last death had claimed only her body. She had been given another. This time, she'd be completely gone. _

Dawn "SISSSS IM BOREDDDDDDDDDDDD"

Lupa "yea, me too kid..:

Dawn bounces around "everyone seems so happy for some reason"

Lupa starts walking twords the woods hoping to find something to do. she doesnt notice, that the pack is watching her every move. She smelled a faint sickly scent of blood, and she starts to pick up pace, "Spirit..?" she said with a fearful voice.

Lupa runs upto spirit and notices that the grass around her.. is .. dead, only the spot where she layed.. Lupa looked back as Dawn aproched panting. "Dawn.. be quiet.." she said as she heard something in a the bush.

when Dawn and lupa arrive there Dawn cant believe what she shes.. she just startes and horror and starts to tear up

Dawn twitched her ears as she hears something in the bush behind her and looks at lupa wandering if she heard it too.

Diablo appears through the bushes, looking evil

Lupa "Dawn.. come closer.." Lupa put out her paw and pulled Dawn to her side as Diablo aproched. Dawn looks back and sees diablo and shrinks bak closer to lupa

Diablo looked at Spirit's body, then at Lupa. In a raspy whisper, she asked "who did it...?"

Nemamiah.." she looked at the devil and pulls Dawn a little closer to ehr side, "why does it matter to you.." she stepped back a step. ""i-is that.. Diablos..?" Dawn quivered.

Diablo frowns "aww...I wasnted to do it...damn him..." I'm not done with her yet…heal her…

Diablo glares at Lupa "I'm not done with her yet…heal her"

Lupa shakes her head "what? do you think i'm some kinda shaman?"

Diablo "blood...living blood...and get that holy water off her skin..."

Lupa "pfft.." she snorted. Lupa grabbed Spirits scruff and tried to pull her down to the stream... Spirit groaned as Lupa pulled her over rocks and pebbles

DevilSpirit shivers a little in the stream

Lupa was down by the stream and Dawn was talking to herself. Dawn felt scared in the presence of a murderer and runs down to Lupa.

Dawn "LUPA!" she screamed as she plopped down to lupa's side. Lupa replied "yes?" Dawn "HI!" she giggled and looks back up at the hill where the devil is.

Diablo watches them "Live blood..." she echoed...and disappeared

Lupa pokes spirit "you awake?" she poked her once more with her paw, Lupa threw some cold water on her face. DevilSpirit coughs, spilling out more blood. She was still barely conscious, and probably couldn't talk in her state. Dawn looks at lupa and shivers scared.

Lupa "ow.." the blood hit her slightly on her paw, making it sting a bit. He quickly rinsed it off, looked at the bloody water and drags Spirit out of the river

Lupa "SPIRIT! Diablo is alive!" Lupa's eyes moved back and forth. "what does she mean by live blood?"

DevilSpirit breaths heavily, wheezing, barely conscious.

Dawnbelly "if live blood could save her does that mean..." Dawn looked around, then swiped her paw at a thorn. As blood spilled out she cried "WHERE DO I PUT IT"

Lupa "I DON'T KNOW! her face!" she shakes her head and grabs Dawn's paw over spirits mouth.

Lupa a single drop of blood comes out onto spirits toung

DevilSpirit shivers

Dawnbelly Dawn didnt care about how hurt her paw was but how hurt devilsprit was she just wanted her to be ok.

DevilSpirit flickers her eyes open. Blood dripped down her face

Lupa "Dawn... how much did you cutt it?" she looked at Dawns paw.

Dawnbelly "why?" she looked down at her paw "its still bleeding"

DevilSpirit stays on the ground, wheezing

Lupa "ok" she slightly squeezes her paw and more blood drips out. "sorry Dawn."

Dawn was worried. "its- uh- ok" she looked at her paw

Lupa "sorry kid.." she let go "SPIRIT WAKE UP!"

DevilSpirit abruptly stood up, and shook the river water off her fur "what...what happened?"

Lupa "nemopop, our elder"

Dawnbelly "spirit…?" she asked slowly

DevilSpirit shivers "yeah..I remember that much... after that...?" She notices Dawn's paw "how did you know...?"

Lupa "Diablo.. told.. us.." she looked up the hill hoping that she wasn't there.

Dawnbelly Dawn was happy she was ok. "i think you need some rest spirit."

DevilSpirit "she...she's still alive? I thought I..." remembering that she was still trying to be secretive, she paused "nevermind..."

Lupa "yes, shes.. alive.." she looks up at the woods just up the hill, she sees a 2 glowing red eyes in the dark of a bush.

DevilSpirit glances at Dawn "thanks...for that..." and turned away

Diablo walks out of the bush and stands ontop of the hill with a evil glare at spirit.

Dawnbelly Dawn looked at what lupa was looking at and then looked at spirit... "uh no problem anything for a friend!"

Devilspirit stops and glares at Dawn "It's not safe to consider me a friend…" she growled. "I only told you one story" Then, she turned and faced Diablo.

Diablo perks up her head and starts down the hill slowly with her eyes glued on Devilspirit.

Devilspirit collapses, and soars out towards Diablo.

Lupa rolls her eyes "she hasn't changed at all"

Dawnbelly Dawn sees something flyout from behind her its the raven again

Devilspirit looks at Dawn before soaring at Diablo "do me a favour and watch my body"

Devilspirit "Yes, you, just make sure Spirit stays right there"

Dawnbelly knowing lupa wouldnt believe her she lied "umm no one just talking to myself."

Lupa looks over at the body and back at Dawn "you shoulden't talk to yourself.. it's weird."

Dawnbelly Dawn looks back at the raven "uh ok" so she walk over ignoring lupa walked right pass her and sat gaurd of spirit ears perked ready to fight for spirit if it has to come to that

DevilSpirit lands beside Diablo "what do you want sis..."

diablos "Oh, nothing much, I just want…to kill you" she smiled

Devilspirit sighed "you already tried that..."

Diablo "so? i get bored more then once ya know"

Devilspirit "of course of course…and you're bored of mortals eh?"

Diablos "mhm" she yawned and looked down at her spirits body, she smirked and leaps into the air and infront of spirit, she jumped on her back and ripped at her body

Devilspirit dodges, feeling the tip of her wing feather sliced cleanly off. She soared in the opposite direction, swerving around trees.

Diablo snarls and looks over at Lupa who is in shock; she grinned and leaped at the wolf.

DevilSpirit turns around, and flies through Diablo, literally. In her beak, she carried some of her innards

Diablo "aurgh!" she jumped back as the raven went through. Lupa growls and jumps on Diablo's back.

Dawnbelly "LUPA RUN AND GRAB SPIRIT!"

Diablo throws the wolf off onto a rock, Lupa gasps as she feels something in her side.

DevilSpirit turns around again, and lands on Diablo's back "your sight needs some fixing"

Lupa coughs and looks down at her side.. she stares at a pointy rock that Diablo threw her against.. She starts to bleed. Lupa gasps free from the large rock and whimpers, her breathing was heavy, she almost couldn't breath at all.

Dawnbelly Dawn freaks out and flips spirit on her back awkwardly and sprints over to lupa

DevilSpirit's eyes glow, just like last time. Diablo's soul cried from within her growling body

Diablo "Pfft..." she bucked to get Spirit off. She turned around, facing the orange wolf that she had thrown to the rock, and lunged at her throat.

DevilSpirit's eyes glow harder, forcing Diablo's soul out of her body. The flying snake charged at her. Diablo a sharp gasp comes out of her mouth. Her eyes blanked and she collapsed to the ground right in front of Lupa and Dawn

Lupa "ow..." she shakes her head and looks down at Diablo's light blue lifeless eyes

DevilSpirit glides back into her body and scrambles to her feet

Lupa limps over to spirit with Dawn following behind

DevilSpirit looks at Lupa, slightly wondering why she felt slightly concerned "you okay...?"

Lupa "yea..." she mumbles with an almost drunk voice… Her side was bleeding and her eyes blinked frequently do... You... See black?"

DevilSpirit blinks "you really should lie down..."

Lupa "ok..." she collapsed on her side and says "ouugn..."

DevilSpirit goes to the river and paws out some seaweed, then plopped the nasty smelling bundle on the cut. "might sting and little...actually, a lot"

Lupa, startled, lunged at spirit, she makes such a jolt that they fall down into the river

Devilspirit mutters something under her breath, while annoyingly sat in the water, soaking wet.

DevilSpirit rolls her eyes, and looks at Lupa's side "you want to fix that or not"

Lupa bleeds more, "uhm yea.."

DevilSpirit rolls her eyes "all medications hurt"

Lupa "uhm, really.?" she quivers and trys to get out of the cold water.

DevilSpirit sighs and sticks her head in the water to find another clump of the seaweed

Lupa "AHhu!" she jumps out and starts bleeding even more, she feals even more lite headed.

DevilSpirit gets the seaweed, trots to lupa, pokes her to knock her over, and plopped the seaweed on her again

Lupa "OW!"

DevilSpirit puts a paw on the seaweed, pushing it deeper into the wound

Lupa "ACK!" she kicks her off and runs at dawn with scared eyes. "HUURTHJ!"

DevilSpirit rolls her eyes, "I'll just attempt to treat you when you pass out from blood loss" she muttered sarcastically

Dawn "AHH!" she screams a girly scream and jolts off into the woods scard of her sisters scared.. eyes.

DevilSpirit "way to go, scary one"

Lupa "eeh"

DevilSpirit glances over at Dawn running into the woods. Thinking she owed Lupa and her a favour, she muttered "want me to go get her?"

Lupa lays down i the sun and snoozes..

DevilSpirit glides to Dawn, who is hiding behind a tree "sup"

Dawn "uh.. sup..? What does that mean?"

DevilSpirit "ugg...nevermind... So, where do you think you're going?"

Dawn "I just want to go home.." she sniffled

DevilSpirit looks at Dawn "why don't you"

Dawn "i want to stay with my sister.. i'm too scared to go home alone."

DevilSpirit "I...don't think your sister is allowed home..."

Dawn "why not?" her eyes teared up.

DevilSpirit sighed "my fault..."

Dawn "Huh?"

DevilSpirit "its...a long story... you should go back to your sister..."

Dawn "NOT TILL YOU TELL ME!" she jumped onto spirits toe.

DevilSpirit lifts her toe out easily "that doesn't work on a soul. Let's just say...I shouldn't have talked to her..."

Dawn "what?"

DevilSpirit looked at Dawn "wolves who help devils aren't appreciated in your pack..."

Lupa "there's a devil around here?" she said with fear in her eyes

DevilSpirit looked at Dawn with a blank, slightly sad looking face "haven't caught on yet? It's me"

Dawn "YOU! really?"

DevilSpirit nodded "Just go back to your sister"

Dawn "does she know too?" she ignored spirits command

DevilSpirit "yes"

Lupa "Hm.. prove your a devil!" she smiled playfully

DevilSpirit stared blankly at Dawn "doesn't being able to leave my body prove it enough?"

Dawn "No

DevilSpirit "well, lets think about it. I can kill Diablo, My eyes are the colour of fire, which is Father's favourite weapon, and I have a raven marking, father's favourite bird, on my back"

DevilSpirit "oh, and Nemamiah tried to kill me of course"

Dawn "i still don't beleave you" her face was blank

DevilSpirit "there, that proof enough?"

dawn "No."

DevilSpirit "just go back to your sister. She'll tell you"

Lupa "why?"

DevilSpirit "you trust your sister don't you?"

Dawn "yes, but why?"

DevilSpirit "you realize your sister is injured right...And she can tell you"

DevilSpirit begins to fly slowly back to where she left her body, hoping Dawn will follow in curiosity, just like her sister did

Dawn walks the other way, towards the pack.

DevilSpirit lands back into her body, and pokes Lupa

Lupa "OW!" she nips the wolfs paw

DevilSpirit "she went to the pack... And...I really should be going..."

* * *

do you like it? we need an end though. do you have any ideas?


End file.
